


Candle Cove, by Janice, Age 10

by Healy



Category: Candle Cove
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all she could dig up from that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle Cove, by Janice, Age 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isquinnabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/gifts).




End file.
